Movie night
by ewinxoxo
Summary: a movie night with adam, clare, and eli. ok i suck at summeries...i really do and this is my first fanfic...so give it a chance :D


YAY…its finally Friday, I can relax and be lazy all weekend. School this week was super boring. A math and biology test so glad its over. I headed toward my locker to grab some books for my next class. I put in my combination and opened it pulling out my world cultures book. I closed my locker to find a gorgeous green eyed eli staring at me with his smirk.

"hey blue eyes" eli said taking me into a hug

"hello Goldsworthy" I replied kissing him on the cheek. He pulled me back for more, which I dodged seeing a teacher coming down the hall. Eli turned around seeing what I was looking at.

"guess we'll have to continue this later." Eli said a pout forming on his face, then his smirk came back "or we can just continue this now…" he suggested coming in. I smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. He deepened it by licking my bottom lip begging for entrance. I accepted his beginning and let him in. Our tongues were wrestling each other's when the bell rang. We broke apart and looked around to see other kids heading for class. I guess that teacher didn't go down this hall.

"well it looks like we're gonna have to continue this later" eli said looking at me.

"guess we do" I replied "well I'm gonna be late for class…and you too. We better get going" I finished.

"fine…" he answered with a smile. "see you in English blue eyes." He finished with a smile letting my hand go.

"I guess you will…" I replied with a smile and headed off to my next class.

….

Now to my favorite class of the day, English. My only class with my green eyed, sweet, gorgeous boyfriend. I walked in to find eli and adam already in their seats talking comics probably. I sat down behind Eli who turned around to face me with his smirk glued to his face.

"Miss me blue eyes?" eli asked

"What makes you think that Eli?" I answered sarcastically. Eli got a fake pout on his face. I loved teasing him, its so fun.

"Ah Clare you made him sad" Adam said. I looked toward eli who starting nodding his head with his sad face.

"of course I missed you eli…" I said. His smirk came back just when Mrs. Doz walked in beginning the class.

When English was over, Adam walked with eli and I to our lockers. Today our after school topic was weekend plans. I was dozing off from eli and Adam's talk about weekend plans. We reached our lockers by then. It was silent, the awkward silent as both eli and adam looked at me.

"what are you doing for the weekend Clare-bear?" adam asked

"you know I don't like being called Clare-bear adam" I replied

"I know…" adam responded.

"well…what is clare doing this weekend?" eli asked.

"nothing really…relaxing and being lazy is what I usually do." I answered

"well what if we shook it up a it…you guys wanna hang out?" adam asked.

"sure…sounds fun" I said

"Yuppers it sure does." Eli added with a smile

"how about a movie marathon at my place?...my parents wont be home till late tonight" I suggested both adam and eli looked at each other, then looked back towards me.

"that would be awesome! but I get to bring the movies…" adam said

"hah you both can bring movies, just not the gruesome bloody ones" I demanded

"Come on Clare, you can't be a party pooper!" Eli replied.

"hey my house my rules." I answered, and with that we left for the front doors.

"my place in an hour ok?" I asked.

"yeah thanks" adam asked

" see ya later." I replied then adam walked to his mom's car.

"hop into morty clare" eli blurted.

"wait your not gonna go home and get your crazy movies?" I asked

"nope I'd rather spend some alone time with my girlfriend." He replied. His little comments like that made me blush.

"I love it when you blush blue eyes" eli said leaning in. When our lips met I melted in it right away, I brought my hands up to his hair while his hands searched for my waist. I felt his lips lick my bottom lips begging for entrance again. This time I didn't let him in, although I didn't want to, forced myself to let go of his hair and out of his grip. I slipped my way out of his incredible grip and headed for morty.

"why clare…why?" he asked

"well we can make out later but its been like 15 min and we're still in the degrassi parking lot." Eli looked around.

"it appears we are…but who said we needed to stop?" he asked leaning in again

"because we still need to get to my place…then after the movie we can make out…deal?" I suggested

"deal" he replied smiling. Then he walked over to Morty's passengers door and opened it for me.

"blue eyes" he said gesturing towards the open door.

"why thank you" I replied kissing him on the cheek. Then a couple seconds later he opened his door got in and started morty. He drove in the direction of my house, my hand in his

When we arrived he opened my door for me.

"what a gentlemen" I said smiling.

"that's me" he replied with his gorgeous smirk closing the door.

We walked up to my door, I unlocked it and we both walked in hand in hand.

"well you know the drill…make yourself at home" I told eli and he walked straight to the couch and plopped himself on it. I smiled and dropped my stuff off on the floor and made my way to the kitchen.

"so do you guys want popcorn or something?" I asked heading to the pantry.

"I don't know…you'll have to ask adam" eli replied

"well what do you want to snack on?" I asked but before he can answer I felt arms wrap around my waist. I simply smiled at his touch.

"how cheesy would it be if I said…you?" he replied I could feel his smirk on his face as his head was resting on my shoulder.

"very cheesy…" I replied. Then I felt his lips against my neck. I bent my neck to the side to give him room. A moan escaped my mouth when he bit the weak spot on my neck. His arms tightened around me enjoying the moan that came from me. He bit down on that spot again but was interrupted by a knocking noise on my front door. Eli's head dropped to my neck.

"thanks adam…thanks" I heard eli under his breath, I couldn't help but smile. I went to open the door to find adam with a couple of movies in his hands.

"ready for our movie marathon?" Adam asked.

"totally" I said while eli came over and snaked his arm around my waist

"what you got for us Adam?" eli asked

"just some random movies I picked from my movie piles…"

"excitement…but lets hope its not some bloody movie"

"lets hope it is" eli said looking towards me.

"well come in adam" I said gesturing towards my home.

"thanks" he replied coming in. I led them back to the couch.

"pick a movie and I'll make the snacks…what do you want adam?" I asked

"anything is fine I guess..OOO I'll have some nifty pop to the corn!" adam replied. Both me and eli laughed at his childish language.

"what?" he asked

"hah really adam?...pop to the corn?" I asked laughing

"don't judge" he replied and on that weird note I headed in to the bathroom, hoping I wouldn't get interrupted this time. I made the popcorn and poured some coke into 3 glasses. I walked back to my couch to find adam sitting in my dad's super comfy chair and eli on my also super comfy couch. I set the popcorn and drinks down. I looked down towards eli who was opening his arms up to me. I sat down and he instantly wrapped his arm around me.

"so what are we watching adam?" I asked

"well the only bloodiest movie I have here is scary move 4…so bear with me" he answered

"wow…nice choice in movies" I replied laughing a bit. The movie started and after a while I felt sleepy. I began dozing off here and there. I looked over towards adam who was stuffing his face with the popcorn. I laughed and started to doz off again but this time instead of sleeping in Eli's arms I layed on his lap and instantly began to sleep. Eli shifted as well and began to play with my curls. I was done for the night…I was drowning in my sleep on Eli's lap.

A couple hours later I started waking up to the feeling of eli still laying my hair. I looked up to see that adam has left already, then I looked over at eli who was laying down with me. How can he shifty positions without waking me? I didn't care I began to sleep again. But just as I was about to doz off, I felt lips against my neck. I felt the hand that was stroking my hair leave my head and move to my shoulders. Eli continued to kiss my neck until I looked up at him.

"morning sunshine" he said sarcastically smiling and went back to my neck. I smiled as he moved to my jaw line he bit down and a moan spat out of my mouth, I felt his smirk form on face and he moved back down to my neck. His hand went from my shoulders to my stomach. He began circling his fingers on my stomach.

"heyy…I think it's my turn" I said stammering

He smiled at me. "who am I to argue" he said.

And with that I sat up and layed him down and sat on top of him.

"do what you must clare" he said with a smile. I started by simply kissing him, I felt his arms go towards my back pulling me closer. This time I deepened the kiss by biting of his bottom lip. He opened his mouth to let my tongue in. I started exploring his mouth while he did the same, and my hands started exploring his chest. I started trying to take his shirt off, but failed. He stopped kissing to take off his shirt. He threw his shirt on the ground and I pushed him down and my mouth found his again. I broke off the kiss to kiss his jaw line and neck and I sucked on his sensitive part on his neck. This time he moaned which sent chills down my spine. I moved to his chest kissing here and there, then moved back up to his lips. We were making out, hands flying everywhere, my back, his hair, my waist. Then I remembered that my parents were eventually gonna come home sometime and I didn't even know what time it was.

"eli…" I started.

"yeah…" he asked against my neck

"what time is itt?" I stammered out. He stopped and looked at me.

"crap…what is the time?" he asked himself. He looked at his watch and then looked back. "its midnight" he finished.

"you better get going." I said giving him another kiss.

"but I don't wanna" he answered in between the kiss.

"come on eli" I said with a smile handing him his shirt.

"fine fine" he said replying. I walked him to the door.

"see you tomorrow?" he asked.

I smiled. "how about another movie night?" I suggested

"sounds like a plan blue eyes." He said with his smirk. He leaned in for a goodbye kiss. We exchanged smiles before he turned for morty.

"bye gorgeous" he said through the window. I smiled and blew him a kiss. He caught it in the air and brought it to his lips. I blushed a bit and watched him drive away. I went in to clean up a bit, and a couple minutes my parents walked in.

"hey sweetie sorry we're late." My mom said.

"its fine" I replied

"how was day?" my dad asked. I thought about it, getting flashbacks of Adam, Eli and I's movie night.

"it was…fun" I said smiling.


End file.
